1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a button having a button body and a tack member associated therewith for securing the button to a garment fabric such as student uniforms, jeans, sports wear and the like.
2. Prior Art
Numerous so-called tack buttons are known, some of which are designed to tilt or make free angular movement relative to the plane of a garment fabric to which the buttons are applied. A typical example of such prior art button is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 1-177908 and is illustrated in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawing in which a button body 100 has secured thereto a disc-like collet 101 including a plurality of balancing retainer members 102. A shank 103 having a round head 104 is secured to a retainer 105 and is pierced through a fabric 106. The head 104 is supported in place on the balancing retainer members 102 so that the button can tilt with respect to the axis of the shank 103. This button device however is capable of only very limited tilting or angular movement with the results that the button is apt to disengage from or otherwise impair the fabric when the latter is subjected to pulling stresses. Another drawback is that the button is difficult to apply to a relatively thick garment fabric.